


Alec's Affections

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't always know how to express himself, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Alec doesn't exactly have a way with words, Magnus had realised that his boyfriend tended to expression his emotions through affection.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	1. Chapter 1

\- Alec wasn’t very good at expressing himself, especially when it came to using words. If it was around Magnus, he would stutter and blush then get embarrassed and stop talking all together. Despite Magnus mentioning numerous times that he loved Alec for the way he was, and that he wouldn’t change his Alexander, even if he couldn’t speak in coherent sentences. Magnus had noticed over the months they had been together, that Alec would show his feelings through affection rather than speaking. Magnus would simply be fixing his hair in the bathroom and Alec would kiss his cheek in good morning before leaving for the institute.

\- Magnus doesn’t cook very often, and thankfully Alec didn’t have terrible cooking skills like his sister, so he would cook in Magnus’ loft whenever he could. If Magnus came over to lend him a hand, wriggling his fingers as he did so, Alec would shake his head and pull him closer. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus while he cooked, occasionally pulling up the warlocks shirt to gently draw patterns on his tan skin. Magnus always stood beside his shadowhunter, either telling him about his day or standing there quietly just enjoying the moment. While Alec may have been quiet each time, Magnus enjoys the fact that his nervous little archer is slowly opening up.

\- There are times when Magnus would worry beyond belief when Alec comes home late from missions. Sometimes Alec would just walk in through the door, search for Magnus, and once his warlock was found, Alec would pull Magnus into his arms. Just needing the comfort from his lover after a testing hunt and allowing himself to appear vulnerable in front of him was something Magnus didn’t think he’d see, especially from a shadowhunter. Alec would wrap his arms tightly around Magnus, burying his face against his boyfriends neck. Despite the fact that Alec really needed a shower, Magnus didn’t hesitate to allow the shadowhunter to seek comfort considering he was normally very closed up.

\- Alec didn’t often have days off, but when he did, he’d make a habit of looking after Magnus if he had a full day of clients. There were many of his downworlder clients that didn’t like shadowhunters so Alec made himself scarce and cleaned Magnus’ bedroom and bathroom each time. Chairman Meow stayed close to Alec and rubbed up against his muscular legs when he wanted attention. When Magnus finally called it a day, Alec would give the warlock some of his energy before carrying him to the bathroom to give him a bubble bath and take care of him. Magnus tried not to show how much full days of clients wore him out, but his boyfriend always knew what to do to make him feel better. There was always gentle touches and forehead kisses.

\- After Magnus had helped Alec and his siblings with a mission for the institute, Alec would always thank him, regardless of the fact that Magnus said he didn’t need to. Alec always made his appreciation for Magnus’ help known to the warlock, he intended to thank him every time. When the others would leave to the hunt location or back to the institute, Alec would always stay behind long enough to press a gentle kiss to Magnus’ lips. Always checking to see if Magnus’ was tired or if he’d used to much magic, Alec made sure his warlock was alright before leaving. Knowing perfectly well that Magnus could look after himself, but Magnus always looked forward to the gentle kisses and shared moments of when his shadowhunter would show concern for his wellbeing-something that Magnus was not used to. But Alec insisted he get used to being taken care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't exactly have a way with words, Magnus had realised that his boyfriend tended to expression his emotions through affection.

\- Magnus was used to waking up in the morning during the week to find the other side of the bed empty, though he treasured the moments where he woke up before Alec left. This morning, Magnus felt the bed dip before a pair of lips met his forehead. Magnus hummed with content and mumbled something along the lines of 'Can't you stay a little longer' to which Alec would always chuckle.  
Magnus opened one eye to find Alec still kneeling over the bed. "I will be back later" Magnus reached out for Alec's hand and missed but he was greeted with another kiss in exchange. "Promise you'll come back?" Magnus knew the answer, but it was always nice to hear. The bed shifted again and Alec gently caressed Magnus' cheeks and kissed him deeply, "always.”

\- Magnus' patience had been greatly tested with his clients that day, and he was ready to portal the next person that annoyed him to the other side of the planet. Magnus had forced himself to have a shower but it wasn't calming him down.  
Alec had let himself into the loft only to be greeted by Chairman Meow practically throwing himself at Alec's legs. Alec bent down to pet the mischievous kitten but instead the Chairman turned and sprinted towards Magnus' room. Alec followed along behind the kitten, hearing the shower running so he stepped into the bathroom. "Mags?" Magnus didn't look up, so Alec instantly knew something was wrong.  
The shadowhunter closed the door so Chairman Meow couldn't follow him. Alec stripped off and stepped into the shower behind his warlock, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist. The warlock didn't say anything as he shifted to lean against Alec. Magnus' shadowhunter pressed kisses to his shoulders and neck, it was Alec's attempt to help his warlock after a bad day. They stayed there for what felt like hours, Magnus didn’t move from Alec’s embrace and allowed himself to be looked after and comforted by his archer.

\- Alec had promised that he would try to spend more time with Magnus that month, but due to an increase in demonic activity, Alec wasn’t able to keep his promise. Magnus wasn’t angry that Alec was busy, it was that he didn’t hear anything until the last minute. When Alec finally walked into the loft, Magnus didn’t look up from his drink as Alec walked over and sat down beside him.  
“I’m annoyed with you Alexander” Magnus mumbled but Alec didn’t believe it to be serious considering as Magnus still used his full name. “I know, I’m sorry...let me make it up to you.” Alec gently took the cocktail glass from Magnus and put it on the coffee table. Magnus was still frowning, but didn’t argue when Alec pulled the warlock onto his lap. Alec began peppering kisses all over Magnus’ face which was slowly breaking his angry façade. Despite Magnus really wanting to be upset with his Shadowhunter, he was very pleased that Alexander was coming out of shell and becoming more comfortable with intimacy, something Magnus definitely wasn’t going to complain about. Alec was smiling as he pulled Magnus closer, kissing him gently which caused the warlock to smile, muttering against his lips “I really don’t like you right now Alexander”. Alec chuckled and added “I don’t believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't exactly have a way with words, Magnus had realised that his boyfriend tended to expression his emotions through affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has scenarios or prompts that they would like me to use please do not hesitate to let me know!

\- Alec loves Magnus with his makeup, but he loves Magnus even more without it. Alec knows he's allowed to kiss Magnus' without getting poked if he doesn't have makeup on. So when Magnus cleans his face in the evening, Alec becomes very affectionate. 

\- One time Alec comes home to the loft looking like a kicked puppy. His eyes are puffy and his hands are trembling which sets off alarm bells to Magnus. "Alexander? Is everything alright?" Alec doesn't reply, he merely shakes his hand and gestures for Magnus to come closer.   
Magnus doesn't hesitate to stand up and walk around the couch, pulling Alec into his arms and whispering soothing words to him. Alec eventually mumbles something which Magnus cannot hear, he pulls back slightly to look Alec in the eyes to which his shadowhunter finally says "am I enough Magnus? A-am..am I enough for you?"   
Magnus’ blood was boiling, someone had caused his shadowhunter to think he wasn't worth it. The warlock lifted his hands to gently caress Alec's cheeks "you're always enough for me, don't you ever think that'll change."   
Alec sighed with relief which only made Magnus feel worse. The shadowhunter shifted to lean down and rest his forehead against Magnus' and Alec began pressing gentle kisses all over Magnus’ face. 

\- Maryse has a habit of referring to downworlders by the race instead of their names, and to Alec's disappointment, Magnus was still under that category.   
Maryse had called Magnus in to enhance and upgrade the wards on the institute and Alec had kept him company when he wasn't working. When the wards were finished, Magnus was exhausted but he had to speak to Maryse before he left, thankfully she was speaking with Alec at that time. When Maryse finally turned her attention to the glittery warlock, Alec moved to stand beside Magnus instead of his mother.   
The entire time Maryse was talking, Alec rested his hand on Magnus' lower back. When Mrs Lightwood eventually turned on her heels and left, Alec kissed Magnus' cheek and said to ignore the insults from his mother. "I'll be home in an hour or so okay? And I'll make dinner" pressing a quick kiss to Magnus' lips before stepping away.   
Little did Alec know, Magnus fell in more in love with him even more in that moment. 

\- It doesn't happen often, but Magnus sometimes spends too long working to the point that he ends up falling asleep at his desk.   
Alec, being the naturally protective and parental like figure to Jace, Izzy and Max, would always take Magnus to bed. Alec would carefully take the loose pages from Magnus' hands and leave them neatly on the desk. He would lift Magnus into his arms bridal style as if he weighed nothing and every time Magnus would lean his head against Alec's shoulder. "Wha-'re you doin' 'xander?" the warlock managed to mumble, to which Alec would smile fondly down at the warlock "I'm putting you to bed."   
Magnus shook his head and tried to struggle but he had no energy left "I have more work to do darling" Alec shook his head in amusement and continued to carry his warlock to the bedroom. "You're tired, I'm going to look after you, no arguing." Magnus merely groaned before it seemed that he had fallen asleep again. Alec changed Magnus into his pyjama bottoms and tucked him into bed and Alec was soon to follow behind him.   
When Magnus woke up in the morning feeling comfortable and warm, he tilted his head to see Alec cuddled up behind him. Magnus realised that he was cleaned up and in pyjamas and he glanced back at his shadowhunter, not knowing what he did to deserve such a perfect boyfriend.   
Magnus was going to treasure every moment he had with his Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


	4. Chapter 4

\- Alec had a fascination with Magnus' hair and attempted to run his fingers through the smooth locks whenever he could. After Magnus had spent a considerable amount of time styling his hair, Alec wasn't allowed to touch it - so after Magnus had taken off his makeup and jewellery, Alec cherished the fact that he didn't have run the risk of getting poked or pushed away when Magnus got ready for bed.   
While it sounded so cheesy, Alec loved standing behind Magnus while stood in front of the bathroom mirror, wrapping his arms around the warlocks waist. Alec treasured these moments where they were preparing to go to bed at the same time, enjoying each other's company right up until they fell asleep.   
Magnus eventually would nod his head and Alec lifted one hand to play with his hair. Magnus instantly began making sounds that were similar to purring as Alec gently tugged on the silky black strands.   
Alec smiled fondly down at his warlock and eventually stopped playing with his hair, enough to press kisses to the side of Magnus’ head. 

\- Magnus' goatee was something Alec had definitely grown to love. Magnus seemed a little self conscious at first, which is something Alec never sees, but he always encourages his warlock that the new look definitely suits him.   
Almost every time Alec gets the chance to kiss Magnus, he would gently run his fingers along Magnus’ goatee before telling him that he looked beautiful.

\- Magnus had seen Alec shirtless numerous times, especially when it came to training, showering or changing after a hunt, but there weren’t many opportunities that Alec would see Magnus shirtless, so he definitely treasured each and every one of them.   
Sometimes, Magnus would be practicing different forms of martial arts and he always practiced without a shirt, which Alec never ever complained about. The first few times Alec came home early, he stood by the door and didn’t look away from his shirtless boyfriend for what felt like hours.   
“Like what you see Alexander?”   
Magnus would always ask, grabbing his jumper from the back of the couch, but before he could pull it on Alec had taken it from him and thrown it across the room   
“Yes, and you...uhh, you didn’t need that did you?” Alec blushed at his action and the fact that he’d been caught staring but Magnus merely chuckled, only causing the shadowhunter to pull his warlock closer to kiss him.

\- Maryse and Robert had called upon the services of Magnus yet again, but Alec wasn’t able to greet him this time. The Lightwood parents informed the warlock that they needed a portal right away for some important Clave members.   
Magnus did exactly what was asked of him, but Maryse still spoke rudely and treated the warlock as though he was beneath her. Alec was about to walk into the room until he heard his mother speaking to his boyfriend, insisting that apparently Alec didn’t have time to fool around with a downworlder. Maryse didn’t stop there, insisting that he was to leave her son alone and she didn’t want to see him in the institute aside from when they required his services.   
Magnus was about to speak but Alec walked in “Enough”, saying it loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Maryse was about to discipline her son for speaking so rudely, but he beat her to it.   
“You will not speak to Magnus like that again, and it’s my life, you do not get to make such decisions for me anymore” Alec looked over at Magnus then back to his mother “Magnus is my boyfriend, if you don’t like that, then I don’t care.”   
Both Alec and Magnus turned to leave the room, walking down the hallway Alec let out a sigh with relief and the warlock chuckled. The shadowhunter looked to Magnus and raised his eyebrow and the warlock finally spoke.   
“Thank you Alexander, I appreciate you standing up for me” smiling proudly at his usually shy shadowhunter “I would’ve said something myself but you were very hot defending my honour.” Alec only laughed as he stopped to pull Magnus gently into his arms “I will always defend your honour” pressing a gentle kiss to his warlocks forehead.   
“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't exactly have a way with words, Magnus had realised that his boyfriend tended to expression his emotions through affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not uploading this sooner, enjoy!

\- Alec has no idea why Magnus agreed to come with them on their next hunt, but they needed a warlock and Magnus was happy to oblige. The entire time they were battling demons, Alec’s attention wasn’t always on his own enemies, but also the ones circling Magnus. When a few of the shax demons got too close to Magnus, Alec didn’t hesitate to hurl himself in between his warlock and the threats. Thankfully, Jace sprinted over and assisted Alec until every single one of the demons were dealt with. Later that evening once they’d all been covered with Iratze runes and Magnus healed his own wounds, the warlock and eldest Lightwood headed home. When they were in the comfort of the loft, Magnus stopped Alec from walking further and frowned at him. “Don’t you ever throw yourself in front of me like that again Alexander, you could’ve been hurt” Magnus was trying to scold his shadowhunter, but he was more so relieved that Alec was unharmed seriously. Alec merely shook his head “you’d do the same for me, and I will always do my best to protect you.” The fact that Alec knew perfectly well that Magnus could look after himself, caused Magnus to fall in love with his shadowhunter even more. “Always” Alec murmured before gently pulling Magnus into his arms. 

\- It wasn’t very often that Alec slept in, but when he did, he still woke up before Magnus. It had been a warm night, therefore the covers had been pushed further down the bed by the both of them. Magnus had discarded his shirt not long after he got into bed, so Alec was now admiring his warlock’s tan bare back. The shadowhunter loved drawing random patterns with his fingers all over Magnus’ skin, and he also loved the sounds that came from the warlocks throat (that were very similar to purring). Alec continued to gently rub Magnus’ back for what felt like hours until he found golden eyes watching him. Alec shifted forward to kiss his warlock gently, causing him to smile. “Always wake me up like this Alexander” to which Alec gently brushed back Magnus’ hair, “I’d love to” leaning forward for another kiss. 

\- Jace had been staying with Magnus for a few days while he recovered from an injury, and Alec was never going to forget the favour his warlock did for him and his parabatai. Jace had taken up residence on the couch and was currently sleeping when Alec let himself into the loft. Magnus was having another look at Jace’s wounds when Alec saw that the warlocks’ hands were shaking. Alec hurried over and knelt down beside Magnus, wrapping an arm around his waist while taking Magnus’ hand in his. “Take my strength, not for him, for you, you need a break Mags”, the warlock looked up at him and blinked slowly as if he couldn’t recognise his shadowhunter instantly. Alec pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ forehead and slowly pulled him to his feet. Magnus refused to take Alec’s strength, so the archer lifted the warlock up into his arms and gently carried him to bed. Jace meant the world to him, but Alec was never going to allow Magnus to exhaust himself in the process of healing Alec’s Parabatai. 

\- When Magnus was summoned for his assistance in Clave missions and or preparing for missions (tracking), Alec always tried to work not too far away from his warlock. This time they remained quiet while Magnus worked and Alec waited patiently beside the warlock with his arms behind his back. Alec stood close for two reasons, one, he wanted to be close in case Magnus required his strength. And two, Alec loved watching Magnus work, he was fascinated by how the warlocks’ fingers moved so gracefully yet channeled so much power. Magnus never expects to have someone near him to be able to share their energy with him, but he was unable to express how happy he was to always know his Alexander wasn’t too far away. If the warlock showed any signs of fatigue, regardless of what task he was trying to accomplish, Alec would make his way over to his warlock and offer his hand without hesitation. Magnus would always smile fondly at his shadowhunter, for he would never be able to express his gratitude to his perfect boyfriend.

\- Sometimes Alec forgot just how powerful Magnus was. He forgot the capabilities of Magnus with a simple flick of his wrist. So when the both of them were cuddled up on the couch watching some of Magnus’ favourite shows, Alec would gently play with the warlock’s hands. Alec with run his fingers over every inch of Magnus’ hands, completely in awe of how gentle and soft they were, but also how dangerous. The warlock snuggled back against his shadowhunter and enjoyed the sensation of his boyfriend’s calloused hands against his own. Alec smiled fondly at the comparisons between his and his boyfriend’s hands. Aside from the fact that Alec’s hands showed his extensive training with weapons over the years, Magnus’ hands had seen and fought in many battles but were flawless. Alec pressed gentle kisses to each of Magnus’ fingers then proceed to trace every pattern on his palm and Magnus couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Follow my blog on tumblr Glitter_is-fabulous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
